bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 351d. Bubble Guppies: The Empire Strikes Back (part 4)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares his next adventure with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Han Solo (Joshua) and Chewbacca while Darth Vader (Nonny) waits for Death Star to be rebuilt. During the battle of Hoth, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse), who was the ghost, requests Luke to go to Dagobah to do some training with Yoda. While Yoda trains Luke, Han, Leia and Chewie meets Lando Calrissian (Jonesy) and Boba Fett (Avi) the bounty hunter. Han was frozen in carbonite and was taken to Tatooine. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Snowtroopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Trivia *This is similar to the 1980 movie "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back." *This is a sequel to "A New Hope." This story takes place after the second story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. Story (at the Imperial Star Destroyer) The Imperial captain died within' Vader's force choke. Nonny: (uses Force choke) Apology accepted, Captain Needa. Darth Vader came to see Piett after choking Needa. Joe Agate: Lord Vader, our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. If the Millennium Falcon went into light-speed, it'll be on the other side of the galaxy by now. Nonny: Alert all commands. Calculate every possible destination along their last know trajectory. Joe Agate: Yes, my lord. We'll find them. Nonny: Don't fail me again, Admiral. Joe Agate: Alert all commands. Deploy the fleet. (at Space) the Millennium Falcon stuck on top of the Destroyer. (at the Millennium Falcon) Han, Leia, Chewbacca and C-3PO were waiting for systems to flash. Gil: Captain Solo, this time you have gone too far. Chewbacca: (roars) Gil: No, I will not be quiet, Chewbacca. Why doesn't anyone listen to me? Joshua: The fleet is beginning to break up. Go back and stand by the manual release for the landing claw. Gil: I really don't see how that's going to help. Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances. The Empire may be gracious enough... Leia began turning off C-3PO. Joshua: Thank you. Ashlie: What did you have in mind for your next move? Joshua: Well, if they follow standard Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to light-speed, then we just float away. Ashlie: With the rest of the garbage. Then what? Joshua: Then we've got to find a safe port somewhere around here. Got any ideas? Ashlie: No. Where are we? Joshua: The Anoat system. Ashlie: Anoat system. There's not much there. Joshua: No. Well, wait. This is interesting. Lando. Ashlie: Lando system? Joshua: Lando's not a system, he's a man. Lando Calrissian. He's a card player, gambler, scoundrel. You'd like him. Ashlie: Thanks. Joshua: Bespin. It's pretty far, but I think we can make it. Ashlie: A mining colony? Joshua: Yeah, a Tibanna gas mine. Lando conned somebody out of it. We go back a long way, Lando and me. Ashlie: Can you trust him? Joshua: No. But he has no love for the Empire, I can tell you that. (in the intercom) Here we go, Chewie. Stand by. Detach! Ashlie: You do have your moments. Not many, but you have them. (kisses Joshua) (at Space) the Millennium Falcon buzzed away to Bespin but they didn't notive Boba Fett was following them. (at Dagobah) Yoda prepares a new training for Luke. Luke was upside down once again and R2-D2 watches. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Yoda: Concentrate...feel the Force flow. Yes. R2-D2 was floating in the air. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Yoda: Good. Calm, yes. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future...the past. Old friends long gone. Tobias: Han! Leia! Then, two boxes and R2-D2 fell down into the ground. Yoda: Hmm. Control, control. You must learn control. Tobias: I saw... I saw a city in the clouds. Yoda: Mmm. Friends you have there. Tobias: They were in pain. Yoda: It is the future you see. Tobias: Future? Will they die? Yoda: (closes his eyes) Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future. Tobias: I've got to go to them. Yoda: Decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered. (at Bespin) the Millennium Falcon arrived at a pink place called Bespin. Leia, Han, C-3PO and Chewbacca arrived at the first destination. (at the Millennium Falcon) Joshua: No, I don't have a landing permit. I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian. Suddenly, the ships fires outside of the Cockpit. Joshua: Whoa! Wait a minute! Let me explain. Snail: You will not deviate from your present course. Gil: Rather touchy, aren't they? Ashlie: I thought you knew this person. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Well, that was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten about that. Snail: Permission granted to land on Platform Three-two-seven. Joshua: Thank you. There's nothing to worry about. We go way back, Lando and me. Ashlie: Who's worried? (at Cloud City) the Millennium Falcon flies to the landing platform. Then, Han, Leia, Chewbacca and C-3PO came to look around. Gil: Oh. No one to meet us. Ashlie: I don't like this. Joshua: Well, what would you like? Gil: Well, they did let us land. Joshua: Look, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me. Then, a man named Lando Calrissian arrived to see them. Joshua: See? My friend. (to Chewbacca) Keep your eyes open, okay? Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Hey! Jonesy: Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler! You've got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled. Joshua: (points at himself) Jonesy: (laughs and hugs) How you doing, you old pirate? So good to see you! I never thought I'd catch up with you again. Where you been? Chewbacca: (roars) Gil: Well, he seems very friendly. Ashlie: Yes... very friendly. Jonesy: What are you doing here? Joshua: Ahh... repairs. I thought you could help me out. Jonesy: What have you done to my ship? Joshua: Your ship? Hey, remember, you lost her to me fair and square. Jonesy: Oh, how are you doing, Chewbacca? Chewbacca: (roars) Jonesy: Still hanging around with this loser? Chewbacca: (roars) Jonesy: Hello. What have we here? Welcome. I'm Lando Calrissian. I'm the administrator of this facility. and who might you be? Ashlie: Leia. Jonesy: Welcome, Leia. (kisses her hand) Joshua: Alright, alright, you old smoothie. Gil: Hello, sir. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. My facilities are at your... Well, really! Jonesy: What's wrong with the Falcon? Joshua: Hyperdrive. Jonesy: I'll get my people to work on it. Joshua: Good. Jonesy: You know, that ship saved my life quite a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy. Joshua: How's the gas mine? Is it paying off for you? Jonesy: Oh, not as well as I'd like. We're a small outpost and not very self-sufficient. And I've had supply problems of every kind. I've had labor difficulties... What's so funny? Joshua: You. Listen to you... you sound like a businessman, a responsible leader. Who'd have thought that, huh? Jonesy: You know, seeing you sure brings back a few things. Joshua: Yeah. Jonesy: Yeah, I'm responsible these days. It's the price you pay for being successful. While Lando, Han and Leia left, C-3PO notice something. It was another droid. Gil: Oh! Nice to see a familiar face. Droid: E chu ta! Gil: How rude! Then, C-3PO heard a beeping noise. Was it R2-D2? Gil: That sounds like an R2 unit in there. I wonder if... (at the anteroom) Gil: Hello? How interesting. Oh, my. Snail: Who are you? Gil: Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I...I didn't mean to intrude. No, no, please don't get up. No! (at the corridor) Chewbacca didn't notice C-3PO's arms and legs were there. (at Dagobah) Luke and R2-D2 prepares to depart while Yoda tries to tell him to complete the training. Yoda: Luke! You must complete the training. Tobias: I can't keep the vision out of my head. They're my friends. I've got to help them. Yoda: You must not go! Tobias: But Han and Leia will die if I don't. Mickey: (V.O.) You don't know that. The ghost of Obi-Wan appeared next to Yoda. Mickey: Gosh, Even Yoda cannot see their fate. Tobias: But I can help them! I feel the Force! Mickey: But you cannot control it. Gosh, This is a dangerous time for you, my boy, when you will be tempted by the dark side of the Force. Yoda: Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave! Tobias: But I've learned so much since then. Master Yoda, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word. Mickey: It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants. that is why your friends are made to suffer. Tobias: And that is why I have to go. Mickey: Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way I lost Vader. Tobias: You won't. Yoda: Stopped they must be. On this all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path, as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil. Mickey: Patience! Tobias: And sacrifice Han and Leia? Yoda: If you honor what they fight for... yes! Mickey: If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone, son. Gosh, I cannot interfere. Tobias: I understand. R2, fire up the converters. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Mickey: Luke, don't give in to hate! That leads to the dark side. Yoda: Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can. Tobias: I will. And I'll return. I promise. Obi-Wan and Yoda watches sadly as Luke leaves to Bespin. Yoda: (sighs) Told you, I did. Reckless is he. Now matters are worse. Mickey: Gosh, That boy is our last hope. Yoda: (looks up) No. There is another. END of Part 4 Category:Stories